


Hot Day by the Pool

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Body Worship, Cougar - Freeform, Creampie, F/M, Lust, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Divorce, Roose Bolton Bashing, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teen Crush, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Robb Stark/Barbrey DustinDrabbleYoung man has his fantasy come true
Relationships: Barbrey Dustin/Robb Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hot Day by the Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



As she lay by the pool soaking in the sun and working on her tan, Barbrey Dustin had been enjoying the peace and quiet of her backyard. Of course, it was always quiet around the house since she lived alone, but after a hectic week at work, she needed all the solitude she could get. Having a place and time to be alone had been good for her, most of the time, she thought to herself, but it was getting old quick. Being single at thirty-two—divorced at that—was not the life she thought it would be, but it was not her first choice. Sometimes a person has to work with what life gives them. She could doubtless find a man easily—whether she could find one who was sane and who would treat her right was the question. She had tried dating again, nevertheless, she was not into the bar scene.

Barbrey always enjoyed reading and napping in the sunshine and today had been a good day for that. Remembering her yard was enclosed by solid wooden privacy fence, the thought had hit her that she should sun bathe in the nude, and at one point, she almost gave in to the whim and removed her two-piece swimsuit. No one would have ever known, but she dismissed the idea as being ridiculous. Lying out there by the pool naked would only get her thinking more about sex and that would make her more horny, and she had no prospects for helping her alleviate her horniness as it was—she did not want to add to that frustration.

She had just resolved the question of whether or not to sun herself in the nude and mentally resigned herself to being home alone on another Friday night when a basketball bounced over the fence from the neighbor's driveway and landed in her yard near the pool. Rising up in her chase lounge chair, she saw a young guy slowly open the gate to her back yard.

"Sorry, Ms. Dustin," he called out. "Is it okay if I come get the ball."

It was the son of her next-door neighbors Starks, whom she had evidently not seen in a few years, because he was all but grown.

"Sure, it's okay, come on in. It's over there," she said pointing to the ball.

As he walked in, she removed her sunglasses and cleared her eyes. "Robb? Robb Stark? Is that you?" she asked with a tone of amazement.

"Yeah, it's me," he called back.

Barbrey stared for a moment as she watched him walk over to retrieve his basketball. He was only wearing shorts and sneakers and his well-toned muscular body was glistening with sweat.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Barbrey said to him as he picked up the ball.

"Yeah, it's been a while," he responded as he walked over to where she was sitting. "I'm a junior in college now. I don't come home too often. Just thought I would shoot a few hoops like I used to—sorry to disturb you. The ball got away from me."

"No, no, that's okay," she assured him. "You're not disturbing me."

By now she was had put her sunglasses back on so that she could check him out without him seeing her eyes move over his body. She was caught off guard by how the sight of him stirred such shameless feelings in her. As they talked, mentally, she was debating whether or not she should have given in to the urge to sun in the nude and found herself going through erotic scenarios in her mind of what would have happened if he opened the gate and found her naked.

"Pull yourself together," she thought as she chastised herself for thinking such things.

Over the next several minutes they caught up on the events of the last few years since they had lived next door to one another for the last eight years. He had heard about Barbrey's divorce and told her he was sorry to hear about it, but noted that he never liked her husband Roose Bolton anyway. Barbrey just laughed and agreed he had been a difficult man and was glad to have moved on from that relationship.

"I'm glad you didn't move away," Robb added, suddenly aware that his only reason for being glad was he "had a thing for her" for as long as he could remember. All he could think to say by way of an explanation for his happiness to have her still there was the feeble sounding comment, "You've always been a good neighbor."

He cringed when he heard himself say that. "How lame," he thought to himself. Of course, he could not say, "I'm glad you didn't move away because I get an erection every time I see you." So, at that point, the conversation fell kind-of flat.

In an attempt to break to sudden awkward silence, Barbrey blurted out, "You look hot," she said before she thought. To her embarrassment, her lust-filled thoughts had just slipped out!

Before she could say anything else, apparently not noticing her tone, he simply responded, "Yeah, it's hot out here today."

"Whew, that was close," she thought, being relieved he didn't realize she was talking about him. Then further trying to cover her lustful feelings she was afraid were showing, she said, "Why don't you cool off in the pool. Go ahead jump in, it'll feel good."

"Really? Are you sure?" he responded with enthusiasm. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Barbrey assured him.

"I'll have to swim in my shorts. Don't have a swimsuit here." He announced as he removed his shoes and socks.

"That will be fine," Barbrey answered as she continued to check him out.

No sooner had he removed his shoes than he was in the refreshing water swimming about. Barbrey just sat back and watched, enjoying the company and the scene and indulging in a little fantasizing about Robb and thinking, she should have just told him to go skinny-dipping. She was just noticing her body becoming stimulated, when her thoughts were interrupted by Robb calling out to her, suggesting she join him in the pool—to cool off of course.

A bit hesitant at first, she agreed she needed to cool off. She meant it more than one way, but doubted he had a clue. It was inconceivable to her that he would find her the least bit attractive. She was at least ten years older than him and she was no college girl. However, after several minutes in the water, Robb became more playful than she expected. First, it was just a brush of his body as he moved past her or the brush or touch of his hand as she sat on the edge of the pool while they talked. Innocent enough. Easily explained.

In reality, being in the pool with Barbrey had been a fantasy of Robb's. Naturally, his fantasy involved sex. Nevertheless, the more real it became the more bold he felt and the bolder he became the more he was convinced he was smooth enough and man enough to handle this older woman who had been at the center of his dreams for the last several years.

Barbrey was beginning to realize there was more to his actions than she had thought, especially as she found herself pressed between the side of the pool and his body. He wasn't forcing himself on her, he was actually trying to make it seem like and playful hug, but the unmistakable feel of his erection pressed against her ass ruled out "just playing."

She was actually not offended or upset, but at this point welcomed the attention. She found herself essentially leaning back into him, a reaction which he welcomed by reaching around her waist and embracing her. Then nuzzling her neck, he moved to kissing her shoulder. Barbrey only cooed with approval which emboldened Robb and he was soon cupping her firm breasts in his hands. Slowly he massaged them through the top of her swimsuit before slipping it up and freeing her tits. That brought a gasp from her, but not disapproval. Instead, she was focused on the hard cock she had reached back and grabbed hold of just moments before. His shorts were still covering him, but she could easily distinguish its length and girth, and hardness.

Spinning around and facing him, they kissed passionately for just a moment before Robb confided he had a crush on her for years and had fantasized about doing something like this with her many times. All Barbrey could say in response was, "We need to go inside." Both laughed and hurried from the pool to her house.

Once in the house, they stripped one another of what clothing they were still wearing—pausing only to grope and kiss one another. Quickly, both were naked and each paused shortly to fully take in the naked form of the other. Robb's eyes moved over the uncovered curves of Barbrey's body, mentally comparing it to his masturbatory fantasies—it was more amazing than he imagined. Then reach out his hands he slowly moved his hands over her body, tracing every curve. She was everything he dreamed she would be and more.

Barbrey, on the other hand, had never thought of Robb, but now she was consuming every inch of his body—especially his solid erection that boldly stood out as if taunting her to reach for it. Leaning forward she started to kiss him, but suddenly leaned back as if she had just awoken from a dream.

"What am I doing?" she said questioning herself in a tone of disbelief.

Robb responded with a confused look and the question, "What do you mean?"

Explaining herself, she replied, "I shouldn't be doing this. I've known you since you were a young teenage. If your parents knew what we were doing they would freak!

"It's okay," Robb began to reassure her, "They will never find out. Besides, I'm not that young kid anymore. I'm an adult now—almost finished with college."

"I know, but..." she started to counter.

"But nothing," he shushed her, stepping back and gesturing to his naked body and full hard-on, he asked rhetorically in a confident tone, "Does this look like the body of a boy?"

Gazing at his body, and wanting badly to feel his protruding cock inside her, she responded hesitantly, "No," adding after a brief pause, "No, not at all."

Now offering him a playful smile, she became visibly relaxed and, stepping forward, reached out and took hold of his erection, slowly stroking it as they began to kiss. Robb's hands now began roaming over her body while he kissed her neck—she returning his kisses with more of the same.

Then she slipped downward from his embrace, her hands sliding down his bare chest and onto his hips as he felt her mouth go down on his cock. The warmth of her mouth and the feel of her tongue weakened his knees for a moment causing him to release a loud moan out of a sense of pure pleasure. Spurred on by his reaction she took his cock deep and began sucking him hungrily.

Looking down, wanting to watch her work, he pulls her brown hair up and holds it out of the way. Her head in his hand and his cock in her mouth the urge to begin thrusting his cock in her mouth was overwhelming. At that point, he knew her could wait no longer. He had to fuck her.

Dropping down, his member slips from her mouth, disappointed and confused she looked up at him as if to question "why." Without a word, he lifts her to her feet and, reaching down, takes hold of each of her legs just below her buttocks, lifting her upward. Instinctively, she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His hands now cradle the cheeks of her firm round ass and she feels the head of his cock moving around, brushing against her, as if trying to decide which of her opening to enter.

Robb looks into her eyes as he begins to walk toward the large couch nearby.

"I have had a crush on you forever," he tells her with a smile. Now lowering her down onto the couch and adding, "And I have fantasied about fucking you the whole time." He informs her with an impish grin.

As he positions himself on top of her and between her legs, she responds coyly, "You have?" adding in a naïve tone, the good-natured taunt, "I really never noticed you."

"Oh really?" Robb responds in a quiet but assertive voice. "Well, tell me it you notice this," as he suddenly thrust his hardened cock into her soaking wet cunt filling her up and going deep.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she gasps and then shouts, "Oh...yes! I definitely noticed that!"

Having plunged in as deeply as possible, to her delight, he now begins piston-like thrusting to which she responds by drawing her knees upward and spreading her thighs wider to give him maximum accessibility.

Minutes later, when she is finally able to compose herself and settle into the rhythm of their motions, she begins to enjoy the feel of his body and of his firm cock filling her up. Robb is lost in the moment when she whispers in his ear in a sensual voice, "Is it like you thought it would be?"

Stopping shortly, he answers her in a whisper, "No," he said, pausing for effect, "It's better than anything I could have imagined," before kissing her deeply. Barbrey throws her head back as she laughs with delight. Now feeling confident, she grabs his ass cheeks firmly in her hands as she tries to pull him in deeper and harder. Her knees recoiled upward, she focuses on the crown of his cock as it brushes her g-spot over-and-over until she feels the sweet release of her long-awaited orgasm. Her body tenses, rocking with his motions, then her legs shoot out straight, stiffened with ecstasy, holding him in a vise-like grip until the feeling subsides.

Looking up at him, Barbrey says simply, "Let me on top."

Eager to please, Robb withdraws and sits back on the couch waiting to see what she has in mind. Barbrey enthusiastically gets up and without any further explanation plants herself astride his lap, pausing only long enough to guide him into her before beginning to ride him slowly. Obviously pleased with herself, she smiles at him and asks, "How does that feel?"

"It feels great," is his response as his hands begin rubbing her ass and thighs.

"Yeah, it does feel good," she responds as she begins massaging her own breasts and playfully pinching her nipples. Robb smiles with approval as he admires her ample breasts.

Seeing his appreciation for her body, leaning in, she cups one of her breasts and offers it to him. Enthusiastically he opens his mouth and takes her soft flesh in an oral embrace gently sucking her nipple. It feels so good to Barbrey that she finds herself clasping her hands around the back of his head and forcefully burying his face in her bosom. Robb's excited indulgence spurs an increase in her rocking motion and soon she is grinding her pussy down onto his ridged erection and moaning with delight. Robb responds by kneading her butt cheeks with both hands while indulging his lust for the feel of a woman's breasts, by burying his face in her cleavage while kissing and sucking them to his fill.

Groaning with every new sensation, each is lost in the moment. For Robb it is the fulfillment of a long-held fantasy. For Barbrey this was the raw sex she had been needing for some time now. Knowing this young man had been dreaming of her and this moment made it perfect.

Barbrey and Robb both realized about the same time they were close to climaxing. For Barbrey the feel of being on the verge of an orgasm was almost as pleasurable as experiencing one. For Robb, there was an urgency to release that was quickly building and all he could think of was how and when it was going to end. In the heat of passion, he had never thought of it, but now he realized he had not been wearing a condom. He did not want to say anything to Barbrey that would ruin the moment. Momentary panic set in, the thought of him getting her pregnant briefly shook him. How would he explain that to mom and dad? As it turned out, maybe he was not so far removed from his teenage days as he had thought!

Regaining his focus and trying to position himself so that he had more control over how it would end, he pushed her back slightly and looking up at her said abruptly, but politely, "Get on your knees."

Surprised slightly by the change of pace, but eager to let him fulfill his fantasy, she willingly complied and soon was on her knees on the couch, resting her elbows on the arm of the couch. He was ready to enter her from behind, but the sight of her lovely derriere elevated slightly and her looking back at him with a smile was enough to cause him to pause long enough to admire her body one more time.

Restless to feel him inside again, she wiggled her ass at him playfully and, he taking the signal for what it was, guided the tip of his cock to her opening and began teasingly to slip it up and down the length of her opening. Being more experienced, Barbrey ended the suspense by thrusting her ass bank into him, causing him to penetrate her before he could respond. With that, she looked back at him and informed him with a laugh and a wicked tone, "I don't like to wait."

"I can see that," he replied as he resumed plunging himself into her from this new angle.

The visual and physical experience soon had Robb near his point of release. Everything was combining to send him over the edge. It was the faint ripples in the flesh of her ass caused by the impact of his hips colliding with her ass. It was the sight of her breasts swaying forward and back he could see reflected in mirror on her wall, the look of ecstasy on her face, and the feel of his cock sliding through the tight embrace of her warm and wet pussy, was finally all too much.

His orgasm was announced only by his loud groan and his interrupted announcement of, "I'm about to..." Forcing himself to withdraw was an exercise in sheer willpower, but he did at the last possible moment, releasing a warm stream of cum onto her just outside her opening and then onto her lower back. The pleasure was so intense that he was speechless for the first few seconds of his ejaculation. Then, seeing his cum covering her, he was concerned about her reaction.

Immediately, he began to apologize, "I'm so sorry! I realized I wasn't wearing a condom and didn't want to cum inside you, but..."

Barbrey placed her finger over her lips in a motion meant to quiet him. "It's okay," she said with a smile. Having felt the warm liquid on her skin, Barbrey looked back as she took her hand and felt for it. Casually wiping her hand across her buttocks, much to his horror, she found her hand covered in warm cum.

Starting to apologize again, she interrupted him again, "I said it was okay. Of course," she continued, "looks like we will need to shower now." With a wink of her eye and a tug on his cock, she added as she started out of the room, "And I mean together ... and now."

Relief mixed with excitement as her meaning crystalized in Robb's mind. Maybe he was grown now, but Barbrey had just made him aware that he had a lot to learn. He could only hope she was the one who was going to teach him. Seeing her pause in the doorway, and motion with her index finger to come hither, his hopes began to rise —along with something else—at the thought of what was to come and he eagerly following her down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
